¿SUFRIMIENTO?
by angelica tendo de saotome
Summary: Tanto ranma como compañía piensan que han sufrido mucho y que tienen la peor vida que le pudo haber tocado vivir a cualquier persona en el mundo, pero que pasara cuando conozcan a una chica extranjera... dejaran de pensar eso?... que ara ella?... mejorara las cosas o solo las empeorara?
1. Chapter 1

-acciones-

-pensamientos-

-dialogo-

(nota de la autora)

¿SUFRIMIENTO?

CAPITULO 1:.

* * *

En el dojo Tendo todo estaba tranquilo (raro verdad? ^.^)todos desayunaban en silencio, todos en sus propios pensamientos, algunos no pensaban en nada y otros se lamentaban de la vida que les había tocado vivir, de hecho a ninguno de las personas que estaban allí les gustaba sus vidas..

EL SEÑOR TENDO: -_no me gusta mi vida, mi mujer falleció hace mucho hace mucho, dejándome con tres niñas muy pequeñas, kasumi mi hija mayor tuvo que crecer muy rápido para poder hacerse cargo de sus hermanas menores, porque yo caí en una depresión por mucho tiempo y no las supe cuidarlas bien... mis hijas.. con ninguna de las tres estoy muy apegado, kasumi, esta muy ocupada todo el día haciendo los quehaceres de la casa y atendiendo a los que vivimos aquí... estoy muy alejado de mi princesa nabiki... y mi hija akane, la comprometí con el hijo de mi mejor amigo, desgraciadamente ellos no se llevan muy bien, yo ya me estoy cansando de esto, en cuanto avanzan un paso en su relación cinco segundos después ya están retrocediendo dos pasos, el señor saotome piensa que debería de tener mas paciencia, pero que sabe el...sí el comprometió a su hijo no solo con mi hija, sino que también lo comprometió con la mejor amiga del chico ukyo y por su culpa también esta comprometido con una amazona china llamada shampoo... La verdad mi mayor deseo es ver a mis tres hijas felices con un hombre que las ame y las cuide mucho, lamentablemente eso esta muy lejos de suceder..kasumi...pues ella trae loco a un reconocido medico de la ciudad.. su nombre?... tofú pero, como ya dije el se vuelve loco cuando la ve o solo cuando escucha su nombre y no puede hacer nada bien y mucho menos hacer méritos enfrente de mi hija...nabiki...pues como ya dije estoy muy alejado de ella que no se si le gusta algún chico, lo que si se es que es muy ambiciosa, le gusta tener mucho dinero a su alcance y creo que si se casa... se casara por dinero y no por amor y eso me preocupa mucho_ **-suspiro-** _y akane, bueno ella esta comprometida con ranma pero, dudo que se vayan a casar, porque no se les nota interés el uno por el otro_ (¿que no se les nota dijo? o.O ) _no quiero irme de esta mundo, sin antes ver a mis tres hijas felizmente casadas, detesto mi vida ¿porque mi vida no es mejor?.. sin preocupaciones como la de el maestro happossai, que lo mantienes sus alumnos y por alumnos me refiero a mI NADA MAS... y que lo único que hace es robar prendas intimas femenina...definitivamente tengo la peor vida del mundo entero-._

Por casualidad o porque eran los mejores el señor saotome también estaba en estos tipos de pensamientos..

EL SEÑOR SAOTOME: -_Mi vida... bueno mi vida no a sido tan mala. tengo un hijo que es el mejor artista marcial del mundo entero, que esta comprometido con tres hermosas chicas y con todas ellas.. tanto el como yo tenemos el futuro resuelto... aunque me gustaría que se llevara mejor con la hija de mi mejor amigo soun y se casara con ella, porque así uniríamos las escuelas, y vamos por buen camino porque desde lejos se puede ver que ellos se quieren mucho... no se si se amen pero por lo menos para aya van... lo único que no me gusta de mi vida es que no estoy al lado de mi hermosa nodoka como un verdadero esposo, pero es que si ve que ranma tiene esta maldición seguramente lo mata y ami también...pero yo la sigo queriendo y me gustaría estar con ella, no creo que haya otra vida peor que la mía que este alejado de mi verdadero amor y tener una maldición._

termino de desayunar con una cara triste... pero a los cinco segundos ya estaba pidiendo repetir a kasumi.. como si no hubiera pensado nada en absoluto, mas kasumi le hizo caso a la segunda vez que la llamaron pues también estaba en sus pensamientos.

KASUMI: -_Mi vida... la verdad no me gusta mi vida, me gustaría tener menos responsabilidades tanto en los quehaceres como en cuidar a mis hermanas... no me molesta, en realidad no me importa después de todo son mis hermanas... pero quiero salir mas como ellos, me he dado cuenta que el doctor tofú es muy divertido pero ademas de eso el es muy... ¿guapo? sí guapo, creo que tal vez, quizás a lo mejor me esta empezando a gustar, me hace reír mucho y es un buen hombre, pero no soy muy apegada a el... pero últimamente e estado sintiendo la necesidad de estar mas tiempo a su lado, pero lo primero es mi familia, si yo no estoy quien hará todo lo que yo hago .. _**-suspiro-** _mi vida no se la desearía a nadie, ser demasiado sumisa como para hacer algo que a mi me gustaría hacer sin que me dijeran o tenga la obligación de hacerlo, desearía tener una vida como mi hermana nabiki siempre controla las situaciones que se le presenta con toda calma y casi siempre se vale por si misma..._ **-suspiro-** _quisiera cambiar de vida._

Kasumi dejo sus pensamientos, cuando recordo que sus hermanas tenian que ir al colegio... Las dos chicas tendo y el chico saotome se dirigían al furinkan, la chica mayor iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que los prometidos ya estaban unos cuantos metros atrás de ella... gracias a shampoo, ukyo, moousse y ryoga que seguramente estaba perdido.

NABIKI:- _estoy cansada de fingir que nada me importa... en realidad lo que me gustaría es comprender a mis hermanas y es que... no puedo creer que puedan ser así una demasiado sumisa y la otra demasiado temperamental, también me gustaría, unirme mas a mi padre y a mis hermanas, desde la muerte de mi madre, yo aprendí que no debes de demostrar tanto cariño hacia los familiares porque te puedes encariñar y si te llegan a faltar sufrirás mucho, es por eso que desde que ella murió me e alejado de mi familia, concentrándome en hacer estrategias para poder conseguir dinero... no me desagrada del todo en realidad... me divierte ver en los apuros en los que meto a mi cuñado y a mi hermanita por mis comentarios..._ **-suspiro-** _pero quisiera estar mas cerca de ellos y ser un poco menos indiferente con todos, pero tengo miedo de encariñarme y luego sufrir, como sufrí con la muerte de mi madre, esta vida no me gusta, tener tanto amor y cariño por dar, pero no poder por miedo al sufrimiento y podría decirse al rechazo... quisiera otra vida._

Y sin darse cuenta llegó al furinkan, entro a su salón y prosiguió con sus clases, seguramente ranma y akane llegarían tarde como siempre. A la hora de salida del colegio, ranma esperaba a akane, pues le se había olvidado algo en el gimnasio... mientras esperaba divagaba en sus pensamientos.

RANMA:- _Odio mi vida! quisiera tener otra... desde pequeño mi padre me llevo a un entrenamiento que duro los 16 años que tengo y aún no acaba, me llevó a un entrenamiento por todo japón y parte de china, en china me llevó a un lugar llamado las posas de yusenkio y gracias a eso tengo una espantosa maldición, me convierto en mujer cada vez que me mojo con agua fría y regreso a ser hombre con agua caliente es horrible tener esta maldición, ademas de eso, mi padre me alejo de mi madre, que ahora que la encontré, no puedo decirle que soy yo, ya que si se entera de mi maldición, seguramente me matara y a mi padre también..._ _**-suspiro- **__hablando de mi padre _**-suspiro- **_ya ni quiero quejarme de el, no sirve de nada hacerlo, después de todo el es mi padre, y aunque me haya comprometido con la hija de su mejor amigo... aunque también me comprometió con ukyo cuando yo desde que la conocí pensaba que era hombre y yo solo la quiero como una muy buena amiga...a pero no solo eso, también es culpable de que yo tenga una tercera prometida shampoo que esta obsesionada que yo tengo que ser su esposo porque la derrote... primero la derrote como mujer y me persiguió desde china hasta japón para matarme, claro que ella pensaba que era mujer y no hombre... cuando me encontró aquí en japón, me conoció como hombre y por un accidente la derrote, y primero pensé que también me tenia que estar persiguiendo para poder matarme pero... sus leyes dicen que si una mujer extranjera, es una especie de humillación a su honor y tiene que perseguirla hasta matarla, pero si es un hombre quien la derrota pues... según sus leyes se tiene que casar con el, y así empezó otra pesadilla, pues ahora no me perseguía para matarme sino para obligarme a casarme con ella...pero no solo llegó ella sola de china.. sino que trajo con ella su bisabuela que era la mayor influyentes en sus planes para poder engatusarme...ya sea con hechizos o con lo que sea y también vino Moousse un tipo que estaba obsesionado con ella y piensa que yo soy el que tiene hechizada o algo así.. esta ciego como un topo...literalmente.. en realidad sí estaba ciego como un topo, a todo esto también esta ese loco de ryoga que no tiene sentido de orientación, pero es un rival fuerte no solo en las peleas, sino que es cariñoso, detallista y caballeroso, lo que lo hace un rival fuerte en el amor también... ryoga esta loco de amor por mi primera prometida akane...A todo esto akane... tengo en claro que siento algo por ella pero no se que es.. me gustaría tener mas claros mis sentimientos, para poder hacer algo con ellos ..me gustaría avanzar en mi relación con ella... pero lamentablemente no empece bien con ella y desde entonces no puedo estar a su lado por mas de 30 minutos sin estar peleando.. no me gusta mi vida, tener un padre que comprometa con cuanta mujer se le pase por enfrente, no poderte acercar a tu madre como realmente eres, estar teniendo sentimientos por alguien y no tener la mejor relación del mundo con ella y por ultimo tener a otras dos prometidas fastidiosas y dos locos persiguiéndote por donde quiera que vaya.. por culpa de una maldición que tampoco me gusta.. definitivamente tengo la peor vida del mundo entero._

En cuanto dejo de pensar miro hacía el frente y hay muy sonriente estaba akane

Ranma:-¡¿que me miras fea?!

Akane:- lo feo que tienes y lo bonito que te falta

Ranma:- he? que quieres decir con eso? que no soy guapo? no lo soy? enserio no lo soy akane?dime! dime que soy tan guapo como me he creído toda mi vida - decia desesperado y mirando a akane fijamente-

Akane:- ranma eres el hombre mas guapo de todo el mundo!- dijo haciéndoselo a el y juntando las manos, ranma agarro sus manos y con ojos brillosos iguales que los de ella respondió:

Ranma:- deberás piensas eso akane, porque yo.. espera!- soltó sus manos, la miro, la miro bien y luego entrecerró sus ojos - no estas hablando enserio verdad?

Akane:- obvio no tonto!- respondió sacandole la lengua- creías que hablaba enserio? - pregunto queriendo saber la respuesta.

Ranma:- ¡CLARO QUE NO! quien querría que una chica como tu... -grito y a akane le empezó a salir un aura rojiza de su cuerpo- no pero ademas de fea, eres una marimacho pecho plano, no tienes nada de cuerpo mírate... pareces un tabla... ranma ya no pudo decir mas, pues ya estaba volando por los aires y akane empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la del dojo, llego a una plaza que estaba rodeada de vendedores de diferentes cosas, se sentó en una banca que estaba enfrente de un vendedor de helados y miraba como varia parejas caminaban agarrados de la mano o abrazados, mientra caminan comían su helado y otras que su helado les importaba un soberano pepinillo, pues casi se les cae gracias a que no dejaban de besarse.

Akane:- _Estúpido ranma!.. yo ilusionandome creyendo que algún día podremos estar así... y es que sí hubiéramos empezado diferente, sí no hubiera compromiso y nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera las cosas tal vez serian diferentes... como quisiera empezar de nuevo esta vida o simplemente tener otra... Es irónico... como cambia la vida, hace dos años me presentaron a mi prometido Ranma Saotome, primero odie a mi padre, como se atrevía a comprometerme con alguien sin siquiera decirme si quería o no, y es que yo no quería en ese entonces yo estaba ilusionada con el doctor tofú y me quitarían mi libertad a escoger con quien me casaré o no, aparte que ya no iba a poder hacer lo mismo de siempre, después de que mi padre me dijera que vivirian en el dojo por un tiempo, para poder ver si lo del compromiso funcionara, dije ok veremos si esto funciona... pero después comprendí que el era muy arrogante, vanidoso, narcisista, idiota, etc..._ (^.^ me iba a tardar mucho por eso puse el etc.) _y no solo eso sino que además me insultaba y me comparaba con sus otras prometidas shampoo y ukyo... pero pasaron estos dos años y ahora puedo decirme a mi misma que efectivamente estoy enamorada de mi arrogante prometido... que estupidez cierto?, pero sí.. lo amo... y este amor crece cada vez mas, por cada momento en el que me muestra algún tipo de interés, me salva o se muestra preocupado por mi..._**-suspiro-**_ pero lamentablemente este amor que siento no es correspondido porque como a dije me compara con sus prometidas es decir, el prefiere a ellas por sobre mi... la verdad ya e perdido toda esperanza de tener algo con ranma, ya no are nada, creo que es hora de hacer mi vida.. aparte de el y empezar a hacerle caso a otros chicos como... ryoga.. después de todo es un chico mejor que ranma.. pro se me ara difícil por que yo lo sigo amando y se me ara difícil no recordarlo...pero lo olvidare, sí... olvidare que alguna vez lo amé..por que seguramente esto es solo una ilusión de la adolescencia y se me pasara... pero sigo pensando que si hay una oportunidad u otra vida para poder empezar de nuevo lo haría, tomaría esa vida u oportunidad..._ -**suspiro-** _quiero otra vida.. una mas sencilla.._

* * *

**bueno este es mi primer fic y este es el primer capitulo, no tiene mucho trama pero conforme va avanzando la historia se ira haciendo interesante...**

**cualquier pregunta, duda manden reviews**

**ya saben son bienvenidas las criticas...**


	2. Chapter 2

**-acciones-**

_-pensamientos-_

-dialogo-

(nota de la autora)

¿SUFRIMIENTO?

Capitulo 2:-

Era de noche y akane volvia a casa, se había pasado toda la tarde en la plaza pensando en su tonta vida, así como la llamaba ella... iba caminando cuando, empieza a escuchar pasos detrás de ella, empieza a sentir un aura, un aura mas fuerte que ella y muy poderosa. decide no voltear y empezar a caminar mas rápido, conforme va avanzando, va caminando mas rápido a tal grado de ya no estar caminando sino corriendo, podía escuchar como el que la venia siguiendo también corría, la verdad se estaba asustando mucho, pensó que de un solo golpe podría derrotarlo... pero persibia su aura y se dio cuenta que era fuerte.. donde voltea una esquina topa con algo, mejor dicho con alguien, y ella cae al suelo..

¿?:- Akane?

Akane levanto su vista, en cuanto lo vio, se levanto y lo abrazo muy fuerte... con desesperación (lo malinterpreten es por el susto que se llevo de que la estaban siguiendo c:)

¿?:- que sucede? que te paso? - **akane respiraba agitada aun abrazándolo con fuerza y no respondía** - vamos dimee! - **el estaba desesperado**, quería saber que le habían hecho y quien se lo había hecho... akane por fin se calmo y se separo un poco de el .

akane:- Descuida, no pasa nada, ryoga... es solo que empece a escuchar pasos detrás mio y me asusto, pero ya no se escucha nada, descuida estoy bien.. gracias- le responde akane a su amigo (creian que era ranma verdaaad? jijijiji uff bueno ya a la historia- seria ya -_- sigamos -)

Ryoga:- bueno ammm... akane qu-que haces-s-s tan tarde e-en la callee?de-deberías estar en e-el do-do-jo - dijo un "poco" sonrojado (efecto del abrazó atarazado ^w^)

Akane:- bueno es que estuve todo el día en la calle... y apenas voy para el dojo - **respondió y siguió hablando** - bueno ya me voy, ya es muy tarde - **akane empezó a caminar y ryoga la veía embobado como se veía, pero vio que se paro y regreso a el..**.- ammm... ryoga me acompañarías es queeee...- **akane bajo la mirada apenada** y ryoga supo que tenia un poco de miedo y trataba de admitirlo, pero no podia (lo que hace el orgullo verdad? pero yo la comprendo, yo soy igual de orgullosa que ella)

Ryoga:- oye akane- **akane levanto la vista** - no crees que sería peligroso que fueras tu sola?...mmm que te parece si te acompaño al dojo - el sabía que akane era muy orgullosa y nunca lo diría... por eso el se lo pregunto

Akane:- siii!... ejem... bueenoo... si tanto insistes-** respondio-** nos vamos?- **siguió hablando**

Ryoga:- **claaaro vamos!**

Akane:- ok - empezó a caminar... pero se escucho un ruido como de fantasma (ya saben ese de boo! jajajja okno) y un segundo después y estaba atrás de ryoga, agarrandolo de un brazo y asomandose hacia adelante, ryoga se ruborizó un poco.

Ryoga:- no t-te preo-preocupes, va-vamos?

Akane:- aja, ¡vamos! - **empezaron a caminar, pero se cayó, y se quejó del tobillo**- _ahora que recuerdo me lastime el tobillo cuando tropecé con ryoga_ - pensó akane

Ryoga:- estas bien? que te paso akane?

Akane:- me lastime el tobillo cuando tropecé contigo, pero no le di importancia por el susto que traía -** repondio akane tratando de pararse.**. pero no pudo y volvió a caer

Ryoga:- debería de llevarte con tofú- dijo el chico eternamente perdido

Akane:- ire mañana... ahora es muy tarde y me quiero ir al dojoooo...mmmmm... que estas haci-haciendo?- pregunto la chica un poco sonrojada, porque ryoga, la cargo en sus brazos, ryoga agacho un poco la mirada y le respondio

Ryoga:- pu-pues cargándote ya q-que n-no pue-puedes ca-caminar- lo dijo muy pero muuuuuy sonrojado, akane no dijo nada y ryoga empezó a caminar.

Cuando ryoga estaba a unos 6 metros del dojo, vio que ranma, soun y genma convertido en panda estaban saliendo del dojo

Ryoga:- _seguramente están preocupados buscando a akane_- pensó el chico de los colmillos, volteo a ver akane, pero ella estaba profundamente dormida... les grito y ellos voltearon, ranma frunsio el seño cuando vio a SU prometida en brazos de otro

Ranma:- que haces cerrrdo? - **pregunto**, tratando de desquitar sus celos así

Ryoga:- a quien le llamas cerdo?! -** respondió el chico**, ranma estaba a punto de responder, cuando soun los interrumpe

Soun:- chicos! no se peleen, no es momento para peleas - los chicos ya no dijeron nada... pero los celos de ranma seguían, tanto que fulminaba con la mirada a ryoga, pero luego dejo de hacerlo cuando se pregunto que le había pasado a su akane (que posesivo es ¬¬ pero eso es lindo ^.^) - dime ryoga como la encontraste?- pregunto y el chico volteo a ver a su suegro (según el jajajajaja ^w^)

Ryoga:- estaba en la calle corriendo, dijo que alguien la estaba siguiendo y me pidió que la acompañara

Ranma:- ¡Y PORQUE LA ESTAS CARGANDO!- **grito...** ok ya sabia que estaba bien y no le había pasado nada malo... pero ahora porque ese cerdo la estaba cargando!

Ryoga:- que te importa!- **le grito en el mismo tono**

Soun:- chicos!- los dos chicos se tranquilizan - es cierto.. ¿¡porque la traes cargada?! - **grita**, haciendo que a ranma se le escurra una gota de sudor..

Ryoga:- es que.. se lastimo el tobillo.. cuando la estaban persiguiendo.. y pues al parecer era grave.. porque no podía caminar-** le responde** el chico algo nervioso..

Ranma:- bueno... pero ya esta aquí.. así que, dámela yo la llevó a su habitación -** dijo ranma** algo sonrojado.. ryoga vio, algo mal a ranma, pero luego paso su mirada a soun y genma-panda y los dos lo estaban viendo como esperando algo de el así que... le tuvo que dar a akane... ranma se fue de allí con akane en brazos..

Ranma, subia las escaleras hacía la habitacón de su prometida, llegó a ella y la recostó en la cama y como cada noche desde lo que había pasado en jusenkio, le besó la frente y se marcho sabiendo que ella estaba segura y estaba bien..

por otro lado en el cuarto de huéspedes, ryoga ya estaba instalado.. por haber traído a akane sana y salva al dojo, le dieron alejamiento por algunos días...

Ryoga:- _odio no poder haber dicho nada cuando ranma me estaba quitando a akane de mis brazos, se sentía tan bien, quisiera poder estar así todos los días con ella, quisiera no ser tan tímido, no tener esta maldicion o simplemente empezar otra vida.. una donde tenga sentido de la orientación, donde no tenga maldición y donde pueda confesar mis sentimientos hacía mi amada akane y además que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos... pero en cambio tengo esta vida donde no tengo sentido de la orientación... pero eso viene de mis padres... y ellos están igual así que, casi nunca coincidimos en la casa así que no los veo muy seguido. También donde soy muy tímido porque cada vez que le quiero decir a akane que la amo... no puedo decirlo porque me gana el miedo de que no sean correspondidos mis sentimientos y aparte esta maldita! maldición... por esta maldición.. muchas veces estuvieron a punto de comerme.. y todo por culpa de ese ranma... estúpido ranma!... todo lo que me ha pasado es por culpa de el.. por el tengo esta maldición y aparte por el no me puedo acercar bien a akane.. odio mi vida.. quisiera otra.._- antes de que se diera cuanta ya se había dormido..

lejos de allí en el café del gato.. la anciana colage estaba dormida.. pero dos personas de ese lugar no lo estaba..

Shampoo:- **-suspiro-** _mi vida... toda mi vida he estado entrenando para convertirme en la matriarca de las amazonas... pero cuando estaba en un concurso llego una chica extranjera y me venció... las leyes de mi aldea me obligaron a perseguirla hasta matarla.. porque no debería de haber alguien mas fuerte que yo.. pero cuando la encontré en esta ciudad.. descubri que en realidad ella no era ella.. sino el... así.. es y como era un hombre quien me había vencido.. me tendría que casar con el como decía mis leyes amazonas.. en realidad a mi no me importaría casarme con el después de todo, el es muy guapo y es muy fuerte y me gusta.. no.. no me gusta.. lo amó, sí lo amo.. pero.. por mas ilusiones que me haga, el no me hace caso.. esta todo el día pendiente y al lado de esa chica fea de akane tendo.. y la verdad no se que hace a su lado.. si ella a dicho siempre que no le interesa en absoluto.. porque si fuera mentira.. si a ella le interesara ranma.. yo me haría a un lado.. pero mientras ella no lo haga.. yo estaré haciendo mi lucha con ranma.. aparte que yo lo quiero enamorar.. yo misma.. no con hechizos o pociones como mi abuela me a obligado a hacer, quisiera otra vida.. una donde yo sea libre.. libre de las leyes.. libre de elegir con quien casarme.. libre de hacer con mi vida lo que se me plasca..._

por otro lado dos habitaciones a lado esta un chico sin poder dormir.. por tan melancólico que estaba...

Moousse:- _mi vida.. me crié en una aldea.. en donde los hombres somos como esclavos para las mujeres.. desde niño estoy enamorado de shampoo.. pero ella no me hace caso, de hecho me desprecia y delante de todos me humilla... y la verdad ya me estoy cansando de esto y estoy pensando en regresar a china con mi madre.. pero, después pienso que ese saotome es el causante de que mi shampoo este así.. ella no esta enamorada de el.. lo que pasa es que el la hechizo.. para poder tener muchas prometidas.. hasta ahora tiene tres prometidas, pero la verdad no se exactamente porque con genma saotome no se sabe.. pero de igual manera el hechizo a mi shampoo y yo se lo quitare.. para poder enamorarla yo.._- pronto ya estaba dormido con ese pensamiento decidido

Y lejos de allí en el uchan´s una ukyo con insomnio.. de tanto estar.. moviéndose en su cama.. decidió.. bajar por un vaso de agua a la cocina... ya en ella se queda sentada.. en una silla, tomando el vaso de agua.. detalla la cocina.. pasa su vista por, el refrigerador.. el lavaplatos... el microondas.. el horno.. y hacia hasta que para su vista, en la parrilla.. donde hace sus okonomiyakis..

Ukyo:- _Mi vida.. de niña, conocí ranma.. me enamore de el... pero el pensaba que era hombre.. su padre y mi padre nos comprometieron.. pero genma huyó.. y después de eso.. estuve muchos años viajando para poder encontrarlo y poder cobrar venganza.. pues me habían abandonado.. durante esos años, también me entrene y ahora soy experta en un tipo de artes marciales con la espátula.. después de un tiempo lo encontré en esta ciudad, nerima.. quise pelear con el para poder cobrar mi venganza pero.. el se dio cuenta que era mujer y ya no pude hacerlo.. porque el no lastimaría a "su mejor amiga".. como odio esa palabra "amiga".. que el no se da cuenta que yo quiero ser algo mas que una amiga para el!.. pero claro como se va a dar cuenta.. si esta muy confundido.. porque tiene tres prometidas.. eso es esta confundido.. pero por ahora.. seguramente después de un tiempo se dará cuenta de que esta enamorado de mi y rechazara a las otras prometidas y no casaremos.. y tendremos muchos hijos.. pero quisiera que ranma me tuviera solo a mí como su prometida.. pero eso no es así.. el solo protege a akane y solo tiene ojos para ella.. akane no me cae mal.. pero mientras ella este en el camino, para que yo pueda llegar a mi ran-chan.. me mantendré alerta con ella.. pero de quien me tengo que cuidar mas es de shampoo.. esa estúpida china.. es capas de cualquier cosa para quitarnos del camino.. _**-suspiro-** _pero quisiera que no hubiera nadie en este camino.. que fuera facil.. quisiera otra vida.._

A la mañana siguiente.. ranma y akane como siempre iban al furinkan.. shampoo entregaba los pedidos y moousse... bueno digamos que la ayudaba..(claro si a eso se le puede llamar ayuda.. -_-U) Ryoga, salia del dojo tendo.. sin rumbo alguno (como siempre ^w^U) y Ukyo salia del U-chan´s hacía el furinkan

Ukyo iba caminando.. por la acera cuando algo como una sombra, paso por su lado.. dado a su curiosidad.. empezó a correr tras la sombra, con su espátula en mano... llegó hasta donde estaba el arroyo, donde se topo con ranma, akane y shampoo y moousse.. que seguramente estaban molestando a los primeros... todos vieron extrañados a ukyo, esta no les hizo caso... a lo lejos, del otro lado del arroyo, observo a esa misma sombra... ranma le iba a preguntar, que es lo que le pasaba.. pero ukyo.. cuando vio esa sombra.. de inmediato volvió a correr tras ella, ranma y akane, por curiosidad corrieron tras ukyo.. shampoo persiguió a su amado ranma y por ultimo moousse fue tras su amada shampoo.. despues de unos minutos, vieron como ukyo se paraba tras un árbol de naranjas y ellos también pararon

Akane:- Ukyo que pasa? 

Shampoo:- shhh - callo a la chica y volteo hacía arriba del arbol, percibía un aura muy, fuerte

Ranma:- baja de una vez!- bueno... ranma nunca se caracterizo por tener mucha paciencia.. en fin quería conocer quien era el dueño de esa aura

Ukyo:- _el aura que percibo es muy fuerte.. pero eso es muy raro.. este tipo o lo que sea que es.. solo corrió y subió a este árbol, y aun así el aura es impresionante.. si es así nada mas por subir a un arbol, no querría saber como sera cuando este en batalla_ - **pensó**, un poco preocupada la chica

Moousse:- porque no sales?- pregunto el chico pato, al no ver nada

de atrás del árbol.. ale una sombra.. todos se preparan para pelear.. pero se relajan cuando solo ven que es ryoga

Ryoga:- oigan! díganme que ustedes también perciben esa aura? - **pregunta** el chico eternamente perdido.. acercándose a todos.. le iban a responder.. cuando se escuchan ruidos de el árbol.. todos voltean y le prestan mucha atención... del árbol sale una chica de ojos azul rey, tez blanca, con unos labios rojos y su cabello era negro, largo que lo lleva agarrado en una coleta baja (como akane antes de que le cortaran el cabello..) con un moño celeste, vestía el uniforme del furinkan.. llevaba una bolsa llena de naranjas.. y una se la estaba comiendo

¿?:- porque tanto alboroto? - **pregunta** la chica desconocida

Ukyo:- quien eres tu?

¿?:- porque debería de decirles.. a unos completos desconocidos quien soy yo!- **responde** elevando la voz, y empieza a marcharse.. siguiendo con su desayuno.. ukyo iba a volver a hablarle.. pero akane la detuvo..

Akane:- Ukyo.. la veremos en el colegio tranquila.. - y todos caminaban hacía el colegio.. estaban dispuestos a saber quien era esa chica y porque.. tiene un aura tan poderosa... a lo lejos la divisaron y se sorprendieron al ver lo que hacía.. ella estaba corriendo arriba de la valla, cargando, la bolsa de naranjas y su maletín, justo como ranma lo hace, el se quedo sorprendido por tal acontecimiento.. empezaron a correr.. para poder alcanzarla.. y así paso.. la chica los volteo a ver y bufó molesta

¿?:- y ahora que quieren?

Ranma:- quien diablos eres tuu!? - la chica, para molesta y baja de la valla.. se pone de puntillas.. para poder estar a la altura del chico y le grita molesta

¿?:- quien te crees tu que eres.. para estarme gritando!? - **respondió** exaltada

Ryoga :- ranma estúpido! -** lo golpea y lo retira** de la chica - disculparlo el.. no quiso decir eso.. lo que pasa es que.. percibimos tu aura desde lejos y.. queríamos saber quien la posee?- responde algo sonrojado.. por la cercanía que tenía con la chica.. ya que ella seguía de puntillas y ryoga se había puesto en donde antes estaba ranma.

¿?:- mi..mi a-ura?- pregunto extrañada

Akane:- sí tu aura.. sabes? deberías de ocultarla.. porque así enemigos podrían encontrarte...

¿?:- ya lo se!.. lo que pasa es que no puedo hacerlo!

Moousse:- porque no?

¿?:- mi antigua maestra me dijo que.. no podía.. porque mi poder es demasiado.. nunca e tenido problemas de enemigos.. porque donde yo vivía.. nadie podía percibir las auras.. pero ahora que estoy aquí tendré que tener mas cuidado - _si no lo tengo me podrían encontrar_ - **pensó** esta chica

Ranma:- eso no es posible!.. nadie puede tener tanto poder- **decía** el chico celoso

Shampoo:- si se puede!.. mi abuela me dijo que hace muchos años.. en el pueblo amazonas.. existieron unas guerreras muy poderosas, que tenían demasiado poder.. y al parecer eran un tipo de fuente de poder.. ya que estas podían extraer de su cuerpo dicho poder y pasarla a otros cuerpos..y jamas se terminaba.. ellas la generaban.. claro que tenían que entrenar mucho, para poder estar generarla... pero eso fue hace demasiado tiempo.. esta leyenda se la contaban a mi abuela cuando ella estaba, muy pequeña

¿?:- oye!.. espera.. yo no soy de la aldea de las amazonas.. yo soy mexicana

Moousse:- según esa leyenda.. dichas mujeres.. estuvieron envueltas en unas guerras.. demasiado sangrientas.. a tal grado que no tuvieron otra opción que huir.. y todas se dispersaron.. por todo el mundo.. puede que una de ellas se haya ido a México y sea un pariente lejano tuyo..

¿?:- vaya!

Ryoga:- a todo esto... ammm.. como te llamas?

¿?:- yo me llamó...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_**Jejejje perdon por la tardanza.. es que e estado en semana de practicas de quimica y la profe. que tengó es muy exigente... bueno como este es el 2do capitulo de este fic.. espero y les haya gustado..**_

**Candy::.** bueno.. sobre el nombre de la chica misteriosa.. ya te darás cuanta como se llamara en el siguiente capitulo.. te dare una pista.. no la invente, la saque de otro anime.. te digó cual (inuyasha)...jajajaja me gusto el nombre de pequeña patea traseros.. me diste una buena idea.. para yo también ponerle así (ntc..) no si es niño.. le pondría.. mmm creo que alex o axel esos nombres siempre me ha gustado mucho y si fuera niña.. creo que si le podría ranko o akane... pero mi madre siempre me a dicho que si tengo una hija que le ponga perla.. bueno gracias por leer mis fic espero y te vallan gustando...

_**etto.. ya saben las criticas son bienvenidas!**_

_**¡HASTA PRONTO!**_

_**¿reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**es importante que vean la simbolisación de las letras escritas en negritas, cursiva y demás para que sepan que es lo que los personajes hacen, porque les digo esto?.. porque voy a cambiar la simolisación**

* * *

**Ryoga:- todo esto... ammm.. como te llamas?**

**¿?:- yo me llamó... **

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**- dialogo -**

_- pensamientos -_

**_- CAMBIO DE LUGAR -_**

CAPITULO 3:-

**- yo me llamó.. KINOMOTO, SANGO.. mucho gusto.. -** dijo ofreciendo una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo que moousse se sonrojara y que ryoga y ranma se vieran confundidos.. esa sonrisa solo la tenia otra persona que ellos conocían muy bien.. por otro lado, shampoo, arrugo su ceño cuando notó el sonrojo de moousse.. ukyo y akane se acercaron a sango..

**- que lindo nombre, que te parece si nos vamos juntas a la escuela.. -** ofreció akane, dando una sonrisa idéntica a la de la chica, solo que esta dejo mas que embobado a ranma..

**- sí.. kinomoto, ven con nosotros.. -** insistió la de cabello café..

**- es-esta bien.. -** dijo un poco extrañada la chica.. que clase de personas conocen a alguien y le tienen la mas grande confianza del mundo, casi si conocer nada del otro..

**- kinomoto!.. shampoo, invitarte a ti.. a mi restaurante después de la escuela.. que te parece?.. -** dijo shampoo, esa chica no le agradaba mucho, pero quería que su abuela la examinara..

**- COMIDA! -** grito asustando a todos, con una enorme sonrisa que enseña sus perfecta dentadura y después, se dio cuenta de que había gritado y se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza y continuo halando **- ejem.. si tanto insistes, estaré contenta de probar tu comida, shampoo.. **- volteo a ver a akane y a ukyo y les dijo -** ustedes me pueden llevar a su restaurante?.. -** pregunto la chica, haciendo unos ojos de cachorro triste

**- claro!.. -** dijeron las chicas las dos chicas al mismo tiempo..

**- gracias.. -** agradeció la chica, **- sera mejor que nos vayamos ya.. sino llegaremos tarde.. -**

**- es cierto.. hasta luego ryoga.. -** se despidió la peli-azul de su amigo

**- adiós.. akane.. -** esta vez, no hubo sonrojos, ni tartamudeo.. el se había despedido de akane como si nada mas fuera su amiga, pero esto no evito que cierto chico de trenza se pusiera celoso..

**- SÍ.. adiós.. p-chan.. -** dijo burlón el oji-azul

**- COMO ME DIJISTE.. RANMA?! -** el chico de la bandana estaba mas que enfurecido!..

**- esta vez, no los dejare seguir con su teatro, por que ya vamos tarde!.. -** akane interrumpió la pelea..

**- si chicos, sera mejor que le hagan caso a akane.. es mi primer día y no quisiera llegar tarde..-** hablo sango..

**- pero es que el.. -** hablo ranma, pero fue interrumpido por un enemigo/amigo

**- claro!.. si.. lo que tu digas!.. -** el chico siempre perdido olvido su enojo y afirmo demasiado su respuesta, sonrojándose hasta mas no poder..

**- hasta luego shampoo, moousse... ryoga!.. -** se despidió sango antes de voltear y caminar junto con ukyo, akane y ranma..

**- bueno nosotros irnos.. -** se despidió la chinita del chico perdido, después sacó un balde de agua detrás de su cuerpo y se lo arrojo a moousse, que ahora es pato, lo cargo en sus brazos y se estaba marchando cuando...

**- espera!.. -** la detuvo ryoga

**- que querer.. chico cerdo?.. -** le pregunto..

**- pu-puedes hacerme un favor?.. -** le pidió el chico, un poco rojo de vergüenza y jugando con sus dedos.. shampoo lo miro confundida..

_**EN FURINKAN..**_

sonó la campana del instituto y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, ranma y akane, les extraño que kuno o kodashi no aparecieron pero no les importo y se dirigieron a su salón, junto con ukyo que no se había despegado de sango, las dos conversaron mucho durante todo el camino, hasta se olvido que ranma estaba a su lado, actuaba muy diferente, como si ranma no estuviera cerca.. pero ella al sonar la campana, tuvo que dirigirse a la dirección para resibir su horario.. ranma y las dos chicas se fueron a su salón..

ya en el salón, todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos, tocaron a la puerta del salón interrumpiendo a la profesora hinako en su forma adulta, la profesora le indico que pasara y abrieron la puerta.. era el director que venia con sango..

**- buenos días maestra hinako.. vengo a presentar a una nueva estudiante.. -** dijo el loco director con un megáfono, volteo a sango y le dijo **- ya puedes pasar -** casi dejo sorda a la peli-negra porque pego el megáfono en su oreja.. y le grito..

**- QUE!.. -** grito la oji-azul por el reciente ensordecimiento.. el director, no le hizo caso, prácticamente la jalo y la puso en medio del frente del salón y la presento..

**- esta es la señorita sango kinomoto, háganla sentir cómoda.. -** presento a la chica, después se despidió y se fue..

**- muy bien señorita kinomoto.. siéntese al lado de ranma.. -** pidió la profesora..

- **Y YO PARA QUE QUIERO UNA RANA! - **al parecer la chica seguía con su ensordecimiento..

Hinako, tuvo que llevar a la alumna nueva hasta el asiento.. el asiento era al lado de ranma y del otro lado tenía a akane y adelante tenía a ukyo, así que fue imposible no enterarse que estaban en su mismo salón.. después de un rato volvió a oír como antes.. las clases transcurrían normal para akane y ukyo, pero para sango y ranma, era lo mas aburrido del mundo.. akane volteo a ver a sango y la encontro profundamente dormida y vio a ranma y lo vio igual que ella, le escurrió una gota en la cabeza, y meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro..

ukyo estaba atrás y desde allí miraba a los dos, volteaba de ranma a sango y de sango a ranma, sino supiera que eran desconocidos.. hasta diría que fueran hermanos de tan parecidos que eran, después de todo ella tenía el cabello negro igual que ranma y no solo en apariencia, por lo que escucho hace rato, tenía un apetito igual que el de el y ahora descubría que al igual que su ran-chan no le interesaban las clases.. las clases transcurrieron normal hasta que llegó e descanso después de descanso sería física.. la ultima clase del día.. un alivio para el chico de la trenza y para la peli-negra..

- oye, sango come conmigo.. - le dijo la peli-castaña

- claro ukyo.. mmm.. akane y ranma vendrán con nosotras?.. - quiso saber la chica..

- pues.. normalmente ninguno de los tres nos reunimos en la hora de descanso.. - comento la chica de la espátula..

- porque?.. - pregunto inocente la chica..

las dos chicas se fueron a comer abajo de un árbol en el patio de atrás.. ukyo evitó todo el interrogatorio de sango sobre ella, akane y ranma.. la de ojos azul rey termino por rendirse.. y olvido todo el asunto..

_**LA ULTIMA HORA... FISÍCA..**_

las chicas, se preparaban para jugar voleibol en un equipo estaba ukyo y en el contrario estaba akane, para sango era obvio que había cierta rivalidad entre ellas.. pero no quiso meterse en ese problema.. ella jamas en su vida había jugado algún deporte, miraba todos los deportes analizándolos con mucho cuidado..

_- baloncesto.. no, mucho saltar y botar el balón supongo que para otra clase.. carreras.. mmm, otra clase quizá, tennis.. hay no ese no me gusto.. fútbol?.. sí, voy a jugar fútbol.. -_ analizó la chica antes de empezar a caminar hacía las anchas de fútbol.. cuando llegó se desilusionó mucho.. pues todas estaban ocupadas y además todas estaban ocupadas por equipos de hombres.. no había equipos de mujeres jugando.. en un juego diviso a ranma, lo vio jugar.. _- no juega mal -_ fue lo que pensó al verlo jugar.. _- y si les pido jugar con ellos?.. si!.. porque no.. -_ se decidio la chica y comenzó a caminar hacía la cancha, cuando llego grito.. **- oigan! - **pero nadie le hizo cazo, así que volvió a gritar ahora mas fuerte - **oigan! - **pero nadie le hizo caso.. y volvió a gritar lo mas fuerte que podía -** ¡OIGAN! - **esta vez todos voltearon, por lo que suspendieron el juego, para saber que era lo que querían.. todos, incluso ranma la miraron extrañados..

**- que quieres.. kinomoto?.. -** pregunto el de la trenza

**- quiero jugar.. puedo?.. -** pregunto amablemente la chica..

**- que?!.. claro que no!.. estamos jugando puros hombres.. -** dijo hiroshi, sango solo frunció el seño

**- si.. solo jugamos hombres.. -** apoyo daisuke a su amigo..

**- eso es estúpido.. -** dijo la chica

**- puedes salir lastimada.. -** por primera vez ranma habló..

**- y eso que?.. para eso están los doctores.. -** respondió la chica.. ranma sonrió de medio lado.. es lo mismo que el pensaba sobre eso..** - por favor -** suplico la chica con la misma cara de cachorro triste que solo se le miraba a ranma cuando quería algo de verdad, después de ver esa cara todos los chicos quedaron embobados, ranma solo sintió una agradable sensación en todo su cuerpo..

**- ufff.. esta bien.. juega con nosotros.. estarás en el equipo contrario, porque van perdiendo.. esta bien?.. -** dijo ranma sintiéndose algo preocupado, sango solo asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y las manos agarradas atrás de su cuerpo..

empezaron a jugar, ranma se puso a un lado de kinomoto, porque la tenía que cubrir, pero aprovecho para preguntarle..

**- oye.. kinomoto.. juegas bien?.. - **

**- no se.. -**

**- como que no sabes - **

**- pues.. nunca e jugado ningún deporte, así que no se... si juego bien.. -** respondió poniéndose un dedo en la comisura de su labio.. y ranma se preocupo aun más.. **- pero.. no importa, ahorita sabremos si juego bien - **

_- diablos, no sabe jugar.. puede que salga lastimada... herida... muerta... -_** mmm ranma a veces es algo exagerado.. **

le iba a decir que se saliera del juego, pero el juego empezó, sango miraba atentamente a los demás cuando les tocaba la pelota.. los examinaba hasta que le pasaron la pelota, la paro con su pie y se la llevó evitando a todos, hasta que uno de los chicos la barrio.. ranma cerro los ojos pensando en que se caería y se golpearía en el rostro.. pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando ella salto para esquivarlo, todos se quedaron con la boca muy abierta, tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando ella llego hasta la portería y metió gol.. ella celebro junto con los de su equipo.. ranma prácticamente estaba que se moría, estaba furioso, ninguna chica le iba ganar.. el juego continúo..

1 hora con 30 minutos después...

la clase ya había terminado.. ukyo y akane ya se habían cambiado y estaban esperando a ranma y a sango que aún seguían en el partido.. solo faltaban 3 minutos para acabarse el partido y el marcador era.. empate, ambos equipos... y por equipos me refiero a ranma vs sango.. iban iguales.. el marcador decía 8 - 8..

ahora se encontraba ranma enfrente de sango, ambos se veían cansados.. estaban sudados y respiraban agitados..

- jue.. juegas bien.. - dijo sango cortamente por el cansancio..

- tu ta.. también - dijo igual de cansado que la oji-azul

daizuke pasó la pelota a ranma y este corrió hacía la portería del equipo contrario.. estaba a punto de llegar.. cuando apareció de la nada sango y lo barrio haciendo que perdiera la pelota.. pero ya era muy tarde para meter otro gol.. ya que sonó el silbato que decía que el partido había acabado.. ranma se acerco hacia sango y le dio la mano..

**- yo puedo pararme sola.. -** cuando lo hizo.. se quedo un segundo parada.. pero al siguiente se volvió a caer.. **- bueno.. tal vez no pueda sola.. - comento la chica**

**- te dije que podrías salir lastimada **- el oji-azul se agacho hasta su altura.. -** ven sube a mi espalda.. te llevare con el doctor tofu.. **- se volteo, indicándole que subiera a su espalda.. **  
**

- pero, que no íbamos a ir al restaurante de shampoo.. ella me invito... y yo.. y yo.. no rechazo comida.. - dijo la chica con los ojos brillosos y las dos maños en puño en su boca..

_- rayos.. es como verme en el espejo.. pero en forma de mujer.. -_ pensó viendo a la chica con ojos muy abiertos.. **- si.. pero primero tenemos que ir con el doctor para que te revise el tobillo - la chica suspiro y se subió a la espalda de ranma.. **

**- esta bien **- respondió de mala gana..

los dos se acercaron a donde estaban las chicas..

- akane, ukyo.. podrían ir por nuestras cosas.. iré a llevar a kinomoto al doctor tofu.. las veremos en el neko-hanten.. - ranma se fue a toda prisa y las chicas lo obedecieron muy confundidas..

_**EN EL SALÓN.. **_

Akane y Ukyo habían ido a los vestidores por la ropa del de la trenza y la de ojos azules.. y ahora iban al salón por las cosas de ambos..

**- akane.. tu crees que... no olvídalo.. es una tontería.. -** comento de repente las castaña

**- que cosa?.. - **

**- mmm.. pues no viste que ranma y sango se llevan muy bien.. crees que ranma.. crees que el este interesado en ella?.. -** akane solo se quedo pensativa un rato hasta que volvió a hablar..

**- no lo creo.. - **dijo aparentemente firme y sin duda alguna.. pero por dentro estaba que se moría de celos.. bueno en realidad fue notable para Ukyo, ya que akane apretaba muy fuerte la ropa de los pelis-negros..

_**EN EL NEKO-HANTEN...**_

Moousse hacía unos pedidos a domicilio, mientras que shampoo y la vieja bruja.. ejem.. perdón.. y su abuela atendían a los pocos clientes que había en el restaurante..

**- abuelita.. shampoo invito a chica kinomoto a comer en el restaurante.. -** la de mil años la miro mal.. estaba a punto de reclamar.. cuando shampoo volvió a hablar.. **- abuelita esa chica tener algo misterioso.. algo raro.. shampoo querer que la analices bien.. -** le dijo la chica muy seria..

**- y cuando vendrá.. -** pregunto la de muchas arrugas

**- ya viene tarde.. -** dijo la chica apoyando la barbilla en la barra y le escurrió una gota en la cabeza..

**- hola!.. -** saludaron akane y ukyo en la entrada..

**- y la chica kinomoto? -** pregunto la de cabello morado..

**- ran-chan la llevó al doctor tofu.. - **dijo la castaña

**- se lastimo el tobillo -** siguió la peli-azul..

_**EN LA CALLE...**_

Ranma y Sango iban para el restaurante de shampoo, sango iba en la espalda de ranma.. el doctor le había dicho que caminara solo lo necesario en esta semana.. y ranma había insistido mucho en llevarla en su espalda..

**- kinomoto.. -**

**- dime sango.. ranma.. - lo interrumpió la chica..**

**- de acuerdo.. sango, en verdad nunca habías jugado fútbol?.. - **

**- jejeje.. no la verdad, nunca había jugado, ni fútbol.. ni ningún deporte.. **- dijo la chica..

**- pues para ser tu primera vez, jugaste bien.. **- alago el chico.. que no es normal en el..

**- gracias.. es cosa de analizar como se juega el juego.. **- comento la oji-azul

**- así.. y después.. **- dijo con una media sonrisa.. el hacía lo mismo antes que jugar fútbol..

**- después tienes que saber como juega tu contrincante.. para saber en que partes falla y poder atacar en esas partes.. - dijo con el ceño fruncido, mirando disidida hacía el frente**

**- así.. y dime si el contrincante tiene pocas partes.. que haces?.. - pregunto divertido el chico..**

**- pues... mmm.. ranma me estas escuchando?.. - pregunto la chica**

**- mm si.. porque?.. - pregunto confundi****do**

**- pues.. **- se paro un poquito mas de la posición en que estaba -** en el caso de que el contrincante no tenga muchas partes donde falle, tienes que tener estrategias de contraataque.. **- dijo con el dedo indice de su mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos, los que tenían unos anteojos que sacó de quien sabe donde.. -** tomaste nota? **- pregunto divertida..

**- jajaja si.. -** rió divertido el chico

_**EN EL NEKO-HANTEN..**_

**- ya llegamos! -** se reportaron moousse y ryoga en la entrada del restaurante

**- ryoga?.. y eso que no te perdiste en el camino hacía acá?.. -** pregunto por molestar la de cabello castaño..

**- chico cerdo, pedirle a shampoo de favor que lo trajera hasta el restaurante porque temer perderse de nuevo.. - **descubrió shampoo al chico de los colmillos.

**- hola! - **dijeron los oji-azules en la entrada del neko-hanten

**- sango! **- dijo de repente la de muchas arrugas..

**- vieja bruja! -** también grito la aludida..

**- oye! -** grito ofendida la anciana..

**- ejem.. jejeje.. perdón.. ¡cologe! -** volvió a gritar como la primera vez que lo hizo..

* * *

perdón!... perdón porque ya se me había olvidado este fic.. y eso que apenas tengo dos fic.. pero bueno aquí esta la actualización.**. **

**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

_también quiero aprovechar.. para decires que hice un one-shot de kasumi y el dr. tofu.. bueno si quieren pasar a leer.. me dará mucho gusto, pero si no quieren.. pues no lo hagan.. en fin.. lo que le quiero decir es que lo hice por el "reto de apertura: personaje o pareja" del foro mundo ranma.. Por Si Se Quieren Unir!_

_les dejo el link - forum/mundo-ranma/143706_

_contestar los comentarios (que son muy pocos.. quiero saber como va mi fic.. así que manden sus opiniones!)_

**candy :- **pues si.. jajaja como vez akane se asusta muy facil y mucho.. me alegra mucho que hasta ahora, te gusten mis fics.. es muy importante para mi saber tu opinión.. ¡GRACIAS!.. muchas gracias en verdad.. gracias.. sobre los nombres muchas gracias, a mi también me gustan.. sino no se los pondría jajajaja.. la pregunta sobre si me gusta el helado.. pues ya me lo habías preguntado en mi otro fic.. y por ultimo sobre la chica misteriosa del fic.. pues ya te diste cuenta que es sango, se que no tiene os ojos azules en inuyasha pero creo que así se vería mejor.. bueno eso es todo.. espero que estés bien.. ¡SALUDOS!

**¡LA PREGUNTA DEL CAPITULO ACTUAL!**

_Aquí les va!_

_**¿se han roto algo del cuerpo alguna vez?.. a tal punto de que le tengan que poner yeso?..**_

por mi parte..

SÍ!.. es mi estado actual.. saben?, es muy difícil escribir con un yeso..

**_¡HASTA PRONTO!_**


End file.
